Knight
A Knight is a type of enemy from the Babylonian Castle Saga. They originally worked for the Sumer Empire, and they invaded the kingdom of Babylim under Balarant's orders. After the construction of the tower that would be known as the Tower of Druaga, Anu destroyed the tower, and most members of the army perished. Druaga later revived the knights in the tower and enchanted them. There are six standard types of knights: Blue Knight, Black Knight, Mirror Knight, Hyper Knight, Red Knight and Akynd Knight. Appearances ''The Quest of Ki Sumerian knights appear in the opening of the game. They aren't present as enemies because Druaga had not revived them at the time. The Tower of Druaga The five standard knights, Blue Knight, Black Knight, Mirror Knight, Hyper Knight, and Red Knight, appear for the first time as enemies. The Return of Ishtar The five knight types return as enemies and all of them have stronger varieties. There is also a new type of knight, the Akynd Knight. The Blue Crystal Rod The five knight types appear in the prologue of the game, in some endings, and depending of the player's actions, they also appear in the Sumer Empire. The Akynd Knight is also shown in the prologue. Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga There are Knight type Creature Spell Cards in the game, and knights appear as both allies and enemies. Not all knights use swords as weapons. The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon The six knight types appear as enemy monsters and have different varieties. Not all of them wear swords in this game, some types having different weapons like spears, maces and axes. There are side-quests in which the player can obtain their set of armor. Druaga Online: The Story of Aon The five standard knights are present as enemies. Other appearances The five standard knights appear as enemies in ''Tales of Destiny and Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon. The Akynd Knight is present in Namco Super Wars. All six knights appear as enemies in Namco × Capcom. Knight types Blue Knight The Blue Knights (ブルーナイト) are part of the Sumer Empire's First Knight Brigade. They are the weakest type of Sumerian knights. In Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga, Blue Knights are present as the Creature Spell Card 001 Sword Knight. A slightly stronger Sword Knight named Scout Knight is the boss of stage 1-3. In The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon, Blue Knights use axes instead of swords. In a side-quest, it's possible to obtain their armor, which shown some details of their equipment. Their shields are of poor quality. The helms, created by the master craftsman Balas, are simple and unadorned. The armor was designed for ease for movement, even for the most inexperienced. The gloves are enchanted so as to dampen the guilt of killing. The boots were purportedly designed by a pupil of the master craftsman Balas. Stronger varieties: *'Blue Captain:' A Blue Knight with green eyes. Appears in The Return of Ishtar. *'Blue Knight Retainer:' (Blue Knight Second in the Japanese version) A Blue Knight equipped with a two-handed hammer. Appears in The Nightmare of Druaga. Black Knight Black Knights (ブラックナイト) are part of the Sumer Empire's Second Knight Brigade. In Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga, Black Knights are present in the card 002 Axe Knight, where they use an axe instead of a sword and shield. In The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon, Black Knights use spears instead of swords, which allows them to attack two squares ahead. In a side-quest, it's possible to obtain their armor. Emperor Balarant received the Black Knight's shields for selling his soul to the devil. The helm was designed with a large slit for better vision when maneuvering at night. It's said their armors hold the resentment of the prisoners forced to make them. The gloves, also called "Assassin's Hands", shine dully with enemy blood. The sound of their boots horrible tramping in the dark is nightmarish. Stronger varieties: *'Blue Eye:' A Black Knight with the eyes and shield colored blue and with a green sword. Appears in The Return of Ishtar. *'Black Captain:' A Black Knight with the eyes and shield colored yellow and with a blue sword. Appears in The Return of Ishtar. *'Stygian Knight:' (Blue Eye Knight in the Japanese version) A Black Knight with blue eyes equipped with a whip, being able to attack two squares ahead. Appears in The Nightmare of Druaga. Mirror Knight Mirror Knights (ミラーナイト) are part of the Sumer Empire's Third Knight Brigade. In Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga, Mirror Knights are present in the spell card 005. In The Nightmare of Druaga, they use swords and are faster than the Blue, Black, and Hyper Knights. It's possible to obtain their armor in a side-quest. Their shields have a mirrored surface to dazzle the eyes of enemies. The expressionless mirrored surface of their helms terrifies enemies. The armor has a rare coating of protective mythril for strength. The gloves are elaborate reproductions of the gloves of the legendary swordswoman Vijil. The boots are purposely designed to make intimidatingly shrill, squeaking footsteps. Stronger varieties: *'Golden Mirror:' A Mirror Knight with golden armor. Appears in The Return of Ishtar. *'Metal Knight:' A Mirror Knight with a two-handed sword. Appears in The Nightmare of Druaga. Hyper Knight Hyper Knights (ハイパーナイト) are part of the Sumer Empire's Fourth Knight Brigade. In Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga, Hyper Knights are present in the card 004 Heavy Knight. In The Nightmare of Druaga, Hyper Knights use maces instead of swords, and Gil may drop his weapon when fighting against them. They are slower than other Knights, and may not attack if Gil is fighting other enemy far from their location. It's possible to obtain their armor in a side-quest. Their shields are made from the scales of the holy dragon Quox. The helms are designed to look like a hangman's mask, its horns being quite menacing. The armor is designed for strength, with only the idea of survival in mind. The gauntlets are rumored to be cursed with a spell that amplifies hatred. The boots look unsophisticated, but are specially made to reduce fatigue. Stronger varieties: *'Steel Hyper:' A stronger Hyper Knight that appears in The Return of Ishtar. *'Silver Hyper:' A stronger Hyper Knight that appears in The Return of Ishtar. *'Golden Hyper:' Stronger Hyper Knight that appears in The Return of Ishtar. *'Elite Hyper Knight:' A Hyper Knight equipped with a axe. Appears in The Nightmare of Druaga. Red Knight Red Knights (レッドナイト) are part of the Sumer Empire's Fifth Knight Brigade. In Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga, Red Knights are present in the card 003 Lance Knight, where they use a lance instead of a sword, being able to hit one square ahead. In The Nightmare of Druaga, they use rapiers and are faster than other Sumerian knights. It's possible to obtain their armor in a side-quest. Their shields make the wielder lose their fear of death and fight until the end. The helm is cursed with the blood of the condemned to increase its defensive power. The armor was solidly built with a new metal discovered by alchemist Aquinas. The gauntlets are made of an organic metal derived from darkness, and harm the wearer. The boots were originally pure white, but battlefields have dyed them a deep crimson. Stronger varieties: *'Blue Shield:' A Red Knight with a blue shield. Appears in The Return of Ishtar. *'Red Knight Adept:' A stronger Red Knight that appears in The Nightmare of Druaga. Akynd Knight The Akynd Knight (アキンドナイト) is a kind of knight that first appeared in The Return of Ishtar. Their appearance is the same as the Red Knights, except that they are blue, only being different in Namco × Capcom. Except for their first appearance and Namco × Capcom, there exists only one Akynd Knight, and he is Anshar's right-hand man. In The Nightmare of Druaga, a giant Akynd Knight is the boss of a side-quest, were he stole a fragment of the Chrono Orb to increase his power. Gil obtains his armor set after completing the quest. The shield was excavated from ancient ruins. The helm was made by forging sacred material stolen from heaven in the flames of hell. Anshar's evil minions give the wearer of the armor their protection. The gauntlets are rumored to be made from the paws of the ferocious, now-extinct beast, Galda. The boots have seals of darkness on their ankles to spur the wearer on towards the battleground. In the Anime The five standard knights appeared in Jil's dream in the first episode of The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk. When going to the Tower of Druaga, Jil's party faces a Black Knight, who Jil only calls as "Dark Knight". The Black Knight easily kills Utu. Angry, Jil defeats the Black Knight with a single attack, but spares his life and proceeds to the tower. The Black Knight later returns to save Jil from the dragon Quox, saying that he is the one that is going to defeat Jil and once it's all over he plans to return to his homeland and marry, but is killed by Quox. After Quox's defeat, the "The Druaga Three" (ドルアーガ参人衆, miscounted by them) Blue Knight, Mirror Knight, Hyper Knight, and Red Knight appear to face Jil, but the four are easily defeated by him. A Red Knight appears in a flashback in episode 3 fighting against Gilgamesh, and some knight types are mentioned in episode 8. See also *Lizard Man *Skeleton Gallery Card002.png|Axe Knight in Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga. Card003.png|Lance Knight in Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga. Card004.png|Heavy Knight in Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga. Card005.png|Mirror Knight in Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga. DrururuagaYufutaru.png|Yufutaru, a Heavy Knight in Drururuaga. DrururuagaEnkaido.png|Enkaido, a Mirror Knight in Drururuaga. NoDBlackKnight.jpg|Black Knight in The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon. NoDStygianKnight.jpg|Stygian Knight in The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon. NoDMirrorKnight.jpg|Mirror Knight in The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon. NoDMetalKnight.jpg|Metal Knight in The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon. NoDHyperKnight.jpg|Hyper Knight in The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon. NoDRedKnight.jpg|Red Knight in The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon. Category:Enemies